


Before I go

by misacherry



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Caring He Tian, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, He Tian is mafia, He Tian loves Mo too much, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mo Guan Shan is too precious, Worried He Tian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: A conversation before He Tian joins his brother into the 'family business'.





	Before I go

**Author's Note:**

> I want canon caring He Tian, is that too much to ask? TnT

"It's raining, I'll take you home Mo."   
"It's fine, I can get home myself."  
"You're going to get sick."  
"Stop worrying, I'm not a child."  
"Well if you're sick, who's going to cook beef stew for me?"  
"Fuck you He Tian."  
"Sorry sorry."  
"Save it for next time when you mess up the kitchen."  
"Look Mo, I just-"  
"I know, I know. I'll try not to pick up any fights, I'll be safe, trust me."  
"Can I really?"  
"Yes now let me go home and sleep."  
"If anything happens, call me."  
"Nothing's going to happen."  
"Please Mo."  
"Alright I will. He Tian relax okay?"  
"I love you, you know that right?"  
"Stop saying that in public, it's embarrassing!"  
"No one's out here anyways."  
"It's just-, I love you too."  
"Awww you're blushing."  
"That's because you said that!"  
"Can I hug you before you go?"  
"What are you, 5?"  
"Mo~"  
"A quick one and that's it, I'm going home."  
"Oh god, you smell really good."  
"Stop sniffing me!"  
"Well then, off you go."  
"See you on Monday He Tian."  
"See you Mo."  
 _I love you so much._  
"Goodbye."


End file.
